Archangels
Archangels, also known as The High Order '''and '''Warriors 7, is a group of the first angels of God has created, and the Generals of God's angel army. Many believe Michael is the leader of the Archangels, but that is not proven as each Archangel is equal in power; treated as brothers together. They're also the most powerful angels in all of Heaven. There used to be eight archangels, until one named Lucifer rebelled against God for power and ultimately was locked in Hell by the other Archangels and God. The Brotherhood of Archangels Michael; Archangel of Natural Leading Michael is an Archangel that treats everything that God created as royalty. He was the first to kneel down to The Gods and Humans; seeing them as his creators. He has a divine love for the humans the most out of the other Archangels. He also led the war against Lucifer and was the first to strike at him. Weapon: ''Crescent tipped sword.'' Gabriel; Archangel of Strength and Firepower Gabriel is the Archangel of power and strength. Gabriel is known for being Jealous of Michael; disliking his passion for the humans rather than the angels. He is also considered God'ss right hand; for he does whatever God tells him. In the war, Gabriel is the reason for most of the angels death, sending more and more towards the demons; not valuing their lives. Weapon: ''Bladed Mace with multiple features; spinning action, blade mechanism.'' Lucifer; Archangel of Love and Serve(Formerly) Before Lucifer turned into the dark, and powerful evil incarnate Satan/The Devil, Lucifer was an Archangel and God's favorite. God chose him for everything and in return, Lucifer helped build Heaven up. After he relbelled, Lucifer lost his Archangel status and was trapped in another realm he shaped and recreated into Hell. Weapon: ''Bladed pitchfork; crafted from hellfire.'' Raphael; Archangel of Health and Energy Raphael is one of frquent known Archangels. Unlike the others through, Raphael has never been in a one on one fight. He mostly relies on his wings and his weapon in battle; mostly fighting from afar. Due to this, he is considered the 'weak' one out of the Archangels, but Raphael considered himself the 'smart' one. Weapon: ''Cannon Blaster; Fires Cosmic Energy; Lethal to Demons and is very dangerous to all.'' Jophiel; Archangel of Life Jophiel, probably the least known Archangel, is yet one of the most durable. Jophiel taught himself a fighting style, similar to that of Dancing, and becuase of this, Jophiel never seems to get a blow on him; being able to dodge any and everything by a form of slick movement. These movements also allows him to send suprise attacks on his enemies. Weapon: ''Chains; able to be heated up to 4,000 degrees.'' Ariel; Archangel of Cerebro Matrix Ariel is the smartest Archangel of the brotherhood. Because of this, He likes tot study everything about everything; his most important study is the humans. In the beginning, he didn't understand human interactions or emotions, but he grew to love the way they thought and shared things about each other. Ariel isn't much of a fighter, and as much, he doesn't have a special weapon. Weapon: ''N/A'' Azrael; Archangel of Soul; Death Azrael is the second most ruthless, yet merciful and cunning archangel. When it comes to getting things done, Azrael is the first to make sure everything is done and finished within a short ammount of time. Of course, this poses a problem because Azrael also has a gient ego and when he is told to be soft; he has a hard time listening; even if it is God telling him to. Weapon: ''Wings shaped shield; emits powerful rays of light and black bladed sword; emits powerfil rays of darkness.'' Chamuel; Archangel of Sight and Peace Chamuel is a very smart Archangel who can see and manipuate people's weaknesses without having any type of supernatural power and the way he knows is by studying how they react to things. Similar to Ariel, Chamuel loves the Humans and studies them very often. Chamuel also belivies in peace and wants the humans to live as one, instead of differences. Weapon: ''Blakkon(Extinct type of a unbreakable) Claws'' During their existance The War; _____B.C While God was making the universe, the Archangels resided in Heaven; awaiting for his return and to show what he finished. Before, God told them of his plan to made something big, into which, Lucifer judge harshly. Lucifer told the Archangels that God shouldn't need to make other things; that what we has is enough. Michael told Lucifer not to worry too much about it, while Chamuel warned him not to question God. Lucifer tried to purge the thoughts out of his mind, but he brought it up again, telling them that he thinks God is weak; into which Gabriel told him to watch his tongue. He went on to tell Lucifer that God is the father of not only everything around them, but of themselves. He also tried to convince him to think about what he could do, but Lucifer wouldn't listen; telling them that God doesn't need them. As the Archangels listed, Lucifer told them about how God himself came into existence out of nothing but also decided to make him King. Lucifer went on to try and convince them that they should try to overthrow God as a way to try and make some since to God and his plans, but it was Jophiel who cut him off, telling him that trying to overthrow God wasn't smart. Then Ariel told him that what he is thinking is Childs play and not needed. Lucifer then told them that if they is not with him, that they're against him. Azrael laughed, telling him that he can't take on God by himself. Jophiel then told him that they are all equal in power. Lucifer then told them that just because their power is equivalent to each other, doesn't mean that he can't defeat them. Just then, Lucifer summoned his pitchfork(at the time was made by god), and flew into the air, flinging it towards Ariel. Ariel jumped out of the way just in time, but was too distracted to see that Lucifer kicked him down to the ground. Jophiel then summoned chains and cracked the heat up on them, flinging them towards Lucifer, but he dodged them quickly and then telekinetically flung the chains towards Ariel, as it they slammed onto him; causing Ariel untold pain. Lucifer just smiled and looked at them as he floated there in the sky; his wings flapping. Michael then summoned his sword while the other Archangels followed his lead, summoning their weapons. Luficer flung his pitchfork into his hand and got into a fightning stance. Michael gave Lucifer one last chance to back down, and in return, Lucifer sent a telekinetic blast towards him. Michael blasted into the air with a puff of wind from his wings and sliced the blast in half, flying towards Lucifer. Their blades clashed together, which made sparks of light that would blind a regular human sight within seconds. Michael warned Lucifer that if he doesn't stop, they'll have to put him down, but he told them It would not be possible. Lucifer then flipped mid-air, breaking their stances and flew down to Ariel, who was still down and injured and grabbed his neck. Something happened as he did; a white light and mist traveling from his neck and into his hand. Just then, Ariel's wings turned gray as if they were old. He would let Ariel go, as he dropped to the ground. Jophiel yelled in anger, telling him that he was never allowed to siphon power from another Angel, much mess an Archangel. One of his brothers. And just like that, the Archangels flew towards Lucifer with anger. Lucifer clapped his hands and sent a powerful and destructive shockwave toward them as they flew back, crashing all across the area. Temples was destroyed as the shockwave hit them. Gabriel got up and held his hand out, Telekinetically holding Lucifer in place, but after siphoning Ariel, he wasn't equal in power to them; breaking free of the telekinetic hold, and flinging his pitchfork towards him, stabbing Gabriel right though his armor. The other Archangels quickly got up but it was too late, as Lucifer was already holding Gabriel up by his neck, siphoning his power. Gabriel fell down to the ground. Michael, being the fastest angel when in flight, flew and slammed into lucifer, flinging him miles upon miles into the temples of Heaven. The Archangels landed behind Michael as they looked for Lucifer. Smoke filled the area and then suddenly, a string of powerful lightning broke out though the clouds and slammed into Michael, flinging him back; just like he did to Lucifer. Lucifer then flew up out of the Smoke clouds; lightning radiating all over his body as he sent two bolts of lightning towards the other Archangels. Jophiel shielded himself, Chamuel and Raphael via telekinetic energy while Azrael flew up and suddenly caught the two bolts, siphoning it, and then shooting the bolts back out at Lucifer. Lucifer was surprised Azrael was able to do something like that and that surprise shocked him, literally, as the bolts blasted him down to the ground. When Lucifer got up, Azrael blinded him with his shield and then wrapped his legs and arms around with black tendrils. He was just a mere few inches away from Lucifer. He turned to them and assured them that he got him, but Chamuel yelled for him to look out, as Azrael was suddenly impaled with Lucifer pitchfork; flew into him. He dropped his sword which made the tendrils disappear and Lucifer was free, his sight returning. Just as he was about to Siphon Azrael, Jophiel burning chains wrapped around Lucifer and reeled him towards Raphiel who used his long trumpet looking blaster and blasted him, blasting him into the ground. Lucifer groaned as the pain danced around him. Michael emerged from the debris of the temple he was flung into and flew down next to Lucifer. He looked at him, as Lucifer grunted and rolled his eyes, telling him that they would take him down. But Lucifer chuckled as the reality around them began to warp and shape into a place filled with this red gooey substance and looked like evil. Their weapons disappeared; turning into spoke as he grinned, telling him he was able to warp reality now. He flew back as the pain died off, grabbing Azrael and siphoned his power. Lucifer then told them that this is what he want his creations to look like and a weapon that was unstoppable. Hellfire. With it being in a reality of Lucifer choosing, the archangels had no power or weapons; basically just power served on a plate for Lucifer. One by one, they each tried to fight him but couldn't; taking their power. After he took his last drop of power from Michael, his reality shattered as God was back in Heaven. God asked why he did what he did, Lucifer replied to him that everything he was creating was evil and that they needed to be destroyed. God asked why he thought that, and Lucifer responded by saying that God was selfish; that having his Heaven and his Archangels wasn't enough. God called him foolish and childish for thinking such a thing, but Lucifer's plagued mind was right in his own thoughts. God quickly returned and bestowed more power onto his Archangels, and then created a race he called Angels and fought Lucifer. The fight lasted nearly three years. Michael and Gabriel had the most hits on Lucifer, while Chamuel, Ariel and Raphael usually helped the angels; Azrael fighting alone. Lucifer decided that he couldn't take on the angels and the archangels on by himself with his newfound and unknown power, but he knew he was equal in power to God. That's when he decided to create his own race of powerful beings. He first summoned his five versions of Archangels known as The Emissaries, and then summoned an army of nearly a thousand demons to back him and his Emissaries up. That's when the real war started; lasting nearing an eon. The War came to a standstill when Lucifer destroyed heaven and all his angels accept the Archangels with a new weapon of pure and unbridled destruction called Hellfire. God was also nearly defeated in this as Hellfire was his weakness. Just then, after Lucifer thought he took down the archangels, Gabriel's bladed mace flew into his back. He yelled in agony as he turned and saw the Archangels flying high in the sky. Dark black clouds was formed in the sky but their formation shined light throughout heaven. Lucifer fell onto he knees as Jophiel flung his chains around Lucifer's whole body, lightning the chains up with blue fire. The Angels flew down one by one towards Lucifer as Azrael flung his sword into the ground in front of him, the darkness from the blade wrapping around the chains. The Angels landed in front of him as Chamuel aimed his Blakkon claws at him, while Raphael aimed his trumpet blaster towards him also. The others held their hands out, keeping him down via Telekinetics. God quickly made a mirror image of the destruction of Heaven type of realm and together, the Archangels sent Lucifer there, and trapped him there. During the rebirth During the Rebirth, the Archangels helped god and the Angels rebuild Heaven. This process was slow; having to purse all the darkness and evil from Heaven. The 12 new kings and queens When God made his disciples, The Archangels questioned God's motives; asking why do this. No one questioned this the most though than Gabriel. He said it was too weird that something like Lucifer to happen and then God makes not one, but 12 beings similar to him power-wise. He didn't go against God though. None of them did. The wrath of Lucifer still shocked them to the core. The Second War While God was in Exile by his own hand, The Archangels was called forth by the Disciples and told them about the demons that were unleashed onto the Earth. This was to be easy for them, though, the Archangels questioned the gods; knowing that the humans would know about the supernatural; even though they couldn't see Angels. The Angels continued to fight as the gods and Archangels returned to the skies. Though it was easy, the demons just kept coming. Modern Throughout the rest of history, the Archangels haven't made any more choices in their quests. They remained in Heaven. and manned the leaderships of the God's army. Personality Even though each Angel has different personalities, they each remain loyal to God; basically sired to him. Each of their egos are huge though, they are quite thoughtful of others. Appearance The Archangels stands above six foot, and has thick armor around their bodies; with capes wrapped around their chest plate. They also each have deep, rich black wings that reaches sixteen inches in diameter. Powers Archangels possess the powers of light, and as well as great swordsmanship, flight, durability and gifts that cannot be comprehended. As the strongest angels in the sky, no mortal can stand against them. * Durability Infinitum - '''The Archangels has durability that increases over time and training without limit to how durable they can become and can increase their durability for essentially forever. * '''Strength Infinitum - '''The Archangels has strength that increases over time and training without limit to how strong they can become and can increase their strength for essentially forever. * '''Speed Infinitum - '''The Archangels has speed that increases over time and training without limit to how fast they can become and can increase their speed for essentially forever. * '''Nigh-Omniscience - '''Since the Archangels were around during the beginning of time, They know almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe. * '''Psionics - '''The Archangels can use various forms of mental abilities, including telekinesis, foresight, etc. ** '''Telekinesis - '''The Archangels can manipulate matter with their minds. ** '''Telepathy - '''The Archangels can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and affect their minds. ** '''Divine Siphoning - '''The Archangels has the power to drain godly energies from divine entities such as deities and utilize their immense power to add to their own strength. ** '''Life-Force Absorption - '''The Archangels can absorb life-force energy, vitality and health, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc. ** '''Electrokinesis - '''The Archangels can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. * '''Ergokinesis - '''The Archangels can create, shape and manipulate energy, the capacity to cause change: one of the most basic quantitative properties of a system, such as an object or a field of energy. * '''Ergokinetic Absorption - '''The Archangels can absorb various forms of energy, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc. ''Abilities'' * The Archangels are excellent Swordmans, especially with their own weapons. * The Archangels are Omniscience, which means they know everything about everything. ''Weaknesses''''' * Archangels are very powerful warriors but can die from unnatural cause, like Death by Hellfire * Archangels one weakness is Cosmic Energy; being able to destroy them. Trivia * Edi(who plays Azrael) and Tom(Who plays Lucifer) roles were switched at the last minuet. Wuan wanted an African American to play Lucifer, but changed it after he felt like it was be too sensitive to the race and too similar to The Vampire Diaries version of the Devil, Cade. * Even though each archangel has one or two titles, that's are they are. Titles. * Michael usually hangs around Gabriel, Ariel usually hangs around Jophiel, Chamuel usually hangs around Raphael and Azrael used to hang around Lucifer before he was shunned. * The archangel wings are Black while normal angel wings are white. * Archangel wings have a metal like texture and cannot be destroyed.